


Hot Town (Summer in the City)

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Held Down, Object Insertion, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson





	

"Fuck, it's hot," said Matt, flopping down onto the couch in John's apartment and throwing his hands over his head.

"Yeah, well." John yanked open the fridge door, closing his eyes briefly as he was hit with a wave of chilly air. "That's what happens when the electricity distribution for most of the city gets shot. They ask all us good upstanding citizens to voluntarily forgo unnecessary energy expenditures."

Matt craned his neck around and stared at John over the back of the couch. "What'd you do, memorize the radio broadcast?" He sighed and turned back, cracking his neck before segueing into a stretch. "God, you sound like one of the fibbies I have to deal with all day."

"Right," said John, "you're a fed now, I forgot. A regular cog in the machine."

Matt glared narrowly and turned around again, then rolled his eyes and returned to slumping further into the couch. "You know, I can tell you're smirking even if I can't see you, McClane. What are you doing in the freezer, anyway? It kind of goes against the point of having your AC disconnected if you leave your fridge and freezer open all the time to cool off."

"I'm not," John said, releasing the door and letting it swing shut. "Hey kid, you want a beer?"

"You really need to ask?" Without turning again, Matt could hear John's sock-clad feet padding across the kitchen toward the couch, and sighed lightly in anticipation. "Man, a cold beer is exactly what I need right now."

"Is that so?" John asked from directly behind Matt's head, and Matt started and began to jerk around, but John's hand, suddenly on his shoulder, gripped him tight and held him in place.

"Hey," Matt felt a jolt of adrenaline mixed with anxiety and excitement shoot through his gut. "What gives?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Just give me my beer, McClane."

"Yeah," John responded in a low murmur, and Matt felt his cock give a little jump in response, and then...

"Fuck! McClane!" Matt tried to jump away from the abrupt shock of wet coldness on his neck, but John's hand pushed down harder and held him back against the couch.

"Thought you said you wanted a cold beer," John whispered against the top of Matt's ear as he rolled the bottle across the back of Matt's neck and up into his hairline, leaving droplets of condensation behind, trickling down past the collar of Matt's t-shirt.

Matt shivered a little but held still. "I did. I wanted to drink it, not have it drip water all over me."

"Mmmm," John hummed, pulling the bottle away, then releasing his grip on Matt's shoulder and raising his free hand to the top of Matt's head, gripping the hair firmly and pulling Matt's head back.

Matt stared up at John, upside-down in his field of view, and tried to school his features into the appearance of annoyance. "I mean it," he said. "the only place I want that bottle right now is in my mouth."

"Really?" John said, dropping the beer bottle on the couch at Matt's side, then bracing his hands on Matt's shoulders and leaning over to take Matt's lower lip in his teeth. He tugged at it and Matt let out a hiss, trying to raise his arms up, but John kept them held down. Matt then changed tactics and darted his tongue out, trying to gain access to John's mouth, but at this John quickly released him and drew away.

Matt stared up at him with narrow eyes, chest heaving. "What, are you just going to tease me all day, McClane? Don't you think it's a little too hot and sticky for that crap?"

John smirked. "I thought you liked hot and sticky, geek boy." Then he disappeared from Matt's field of view.

"Oh, ha ha," Matt said, bringing his head forward to watch John approach him around the couch. "I'm serious, John. I need to cool down here."

"Relax," John said, leaning over Matt to cage him in with his bare arms. Matt inhaled and fisted a hand in John's tank to pull him down, but John resisted and the shirt just stretched out. Matt growled and surged up to lick his way into John's mouth and John accommodated him, opening his lips and sliding his hot tongue along Matt's, but making no move to sink down onto the couch. Until--

"Fuck!" Matt cried, jerking away from John and back into the couch as the cold beer bottle pressed into his side. "Jesus, McClane, stop that," he said.

"I thought you wanted to cool down," said John, eyes twinkling.

"Right," said Matt, slowing his speech. "Maybe the heat is affecting your brain. Like I said. Bottle. In my mouth, not under my shirt."

"Oh," said John, nudging Matt's legs apart with his knee. "Actually, I had something else in mind."

"You--" Matt drew in a sharp breath. "Isn't there a cap on that thing? Wouldn't that, um, hurt?"

John smiled and held up the bottle, which Matt noticed for the first time was cap-less and completely empty.

"Um," Matt said as John bent his head and flicked open the button on Matt's jeans. "You just happened to have an empty beer bottle in your freezer?"

"Sure, genius," said John, sliding Matt's shorts down to his knees. John backed up and Matt obligingly stuck his legs straight out so John could pull his shorts off and throw them aside. He lifted his hips and his underwear quickly followed.

"Fuck, McClane, wait," Matt said as John pulled Matt's legs up onto his shoulders. "What if the bottle breaks? That could totally ruin my day."

"It's not gonna break," John said, working a finger, then two, into Matt's ass and slowly stretching him out. "Besides, I brought supplies," he continued, and Matt craned his neck down to spy the lube and an empty condom wrapper on the carpet at the base of the couch.

"You planned this!" Matt accused, his full cock bobbing against his t-shirt as John adjusted Matt's legs for better access.

"Nah, I told you," John said. "I keep empty beer bottles in my freezer all the time." And then he pulled his fingers out and began to push the bottle inside.

"Oh fuck," said Matt, squirming at the sudden spread of cold inside his ass, too intense and a little bit stinging.

"Hold still," John said warningly. "It's still glass, kid."

Matt concentrated on relaxing his ass muscles, thinking to himself over and over that it was probably not a good idea to clench down, but oh, fuck, the bottle was pretty big, and so fucking cold, god, and now it felt really good, and he realized this was a _great_ idea even if the rest of him was getting increasingly hotter and sweatier. He focused on that centralized chill, and the hard glass ridges of the bottle moving inside him as John slowly began to slide it back out, then push it in again.

"Fuck," Matt said, clenching his eyes shut and trying to fight his desire to push back against the bottle. "John, fuck, that feels fantastic."

"Yeah?" John said, and Matt could hear the smug pleasure there, before abruptly he felt John's lips wrap around the head of his cock.

"Shit!" Matt jerked his hips up, and John pulled his mouth off and the bottle out.

"Now, now, Matthew," John said. "You gotta hold still, remember?"

"You are such a-- a fucking bastard, McClane," Matt panted out between breaths, and then he leaned back and closed his eyes again. The bottle returned, still cold but losing some its chill, and then John's mouth--

Matt stopped himself from crying out and jerking forward again, but only barely, as John wrapped his lips lightly around the head of Matt's cock and pushed the ice cube he held in his mouth around with his tongue. Matt hadn't even seen a tray of ice cubes or small cooler or whatever John had had them in down there, and fuck McClane, he thought, oh gods, fuck him so hard, so good, "Oh yeah," he said as the ice cube melted and the bottle picked up speed again. "Oh god, John, fuck, John, I need you to-"

John pulled off and crunched down loudly on the ice cube, and said "Okay, kid," in a rough voice, and then the bottle was gone and John was sucking Matt down hard and fast, and Matt gave a tiny cry and stopped holding himself motionless on the couch, pumping his hips up as much as he could with only the couch and John's shoulders to gain leverage on, and John ran his hands up Matt's sides underneath the t-shirt, pushing through the sheen of sweat coating Matt's skin and then descending back to Matt's hips as John increased his pace, taking Matt's cock deeper as Matt frantically fucked John's face, losing his rhythm to stuttering jerks as he shot down the back of John's throat.

John slowed but kept his mouth on Matt until his cock was soft again, then pulled off and coughed, wiping at his mouth. "So," he said, trying to get his breathing back to normal, "did that cool you down?"

Matt opened his eyes and glared, trying to raise an accusatory finger to point in John's direction, but somehow failing to gain full muscle control over his body. "Fuh..." he said, "fuck..."

"What's that?" John grinned. "Fuck? Fuck you, McClane, maybe? 'Cause kid, I hate to break it to you, but I think it was pretty much the opposite."

Finally getting his arm back, Matt raised it and grabbed the side of John's head, yanking him down into a kiss. John met him hungrily, stabbing his tongue deeply into Matt's mouth. Matt could taste hints of his come in there, and as John settled on top of him Matt could feel John's erection pushing into his leg.

Matt put his hand against John's chest and pushed him away. John opened his mouth to say something, but Matt beat him to it this time: "Yeah, fuck you, McClane," he said, wiping a line of sweat off John's shoulder with the palm of his hand. "And lay the fuck down on the couch. I hope you have another one of those beer bottles in your freezer."


End file.
